


Sight

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson notices something different about Holmes, who appears to be ignorant of it.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #10: _Going Grey. A character attempts to hide signs of aging in some way, for some reason. Who, how, and why – that’s up to you!_

Following Holmes' return, Watson kept a careful eye on him, mindful that the elapsed years had not been much kinder to Holmes than they had to him. But his vague concerns seemed unfounded, for Holmes settled back into his former existence without visible difficulty.

Soon it became clear that the biggest change was simply the passage of time. Holmes' hair had more silver in it and the creases in his face were deeper, though not yet to the point of being called wrinkles. And Holmes showed an even greater aversion to reading his own post than formerly; Watson suspected he couldn't always make out the handwriting, considering he'd started holding the newspaper at arm's length. Watson had surrendered to the need for reading glasses the year before, so he made periodic comments about how much easier it was to read with them. Holmes always snorted derisively.

Then one day Watson returned home early from an evening out with his old rugby pals to find Holmes with Watson's reading glasses perched on his nose. "Back so soon? Surely your wallet isn't empty yet," Holmes commented as he turned a page of the newspaper.

"It's taken you months longer than I expected to admit your eyesight has grown worse," Watson retorted, hanging up his coat.

"I have been aware of it for some time. Evidently you never noticed my magnifier plays a much larger role in investigations than it used to."

"Why don't you have spectacles made, then? I know you can afford them."

"Because it vexes you that I haven't."

"Are you saying you don't have glasses because their absence bothers me?"

"Precisely."

Watson threw up his hands. "Fine. But don't come to me when you get headaches."

Two days later, Holmes had his own pair of reading glasses. Watson never commented on them, much to Holmes' annoyance.

Which was, of course, the entire point.


End file.
